


WINNER High School AU (part 1)

by songjei



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songjei/pseuds/songjei
Summary: WINNER as the annoying seniors in your school that everyone secretly want to be part of.What secret do they have? Are they really annoying?This has open ending, because I got stuck.





	WINNER High School AU (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Other characters other than WINNER members are purely fictional. Similar names are purely coincidental.  
> This is my first work writing all 4 characters of the members. Please be kind lol. But I accept any kinds of suggestions and criticism!

You are the quiet kind of student in school. You’ve been in your first year of high school for 3 months now, but you still prefer to sit with one friend for lunch. Every 2 weeks there’s always PE class that requires everyone from all grades to gather together. But you don’t get the point. What’s the point of sitting around watching the same people playing the same sport over and over again? It’s always the same people that play and win the competition. You’d rather escape to school cafeteria or read book quietly in one of the benches behind the auditorium, at least you can actually talk with your only friend there.

Today is the damned PE show-off session again. You rolled your eyes and you walked quietly to the back of the auditorium, carrying the book you’ve been dying to finish, but then you bumped into someone’s chest. Oh, it’s the extremely tall guy senior from the third grade.

“Oh ho. Where are you going? Escaping the mandatory PE session?” Seunghoon asked with a mocking tone.  
Seunghoon is one of the most popular guys in school. He’s very tall and very lean, and very talented in tennis. He’s the loudest among his crew, according to you. He dances well too and he very much knows that he’s popular. At least 3 girls will always be following him when he’s walking around in school. You’re surprised you didn’t see any girls following him today.  
“I have important thing to do,” you replied him.  
“Which one is more important, according to the teacher?” He looked at you, tilting his head with a mocking smile on his face.  
You bit your lower lip. 

“Leave the poor girl alone.” You hear a voice from Seungyoon. He’s another guy from the popular crew. He is the basketball team captain and he plays guitar. He looks kinder than Seunghoon but you heard he can be very mean as well. The basketball team members speak both good and bad things about him.  
“What’s this?” Seungyoon took the book from your hand.  
“No—“ You tried to take it back but it failed; he is taller than you, why are you even trying.  
“A detective book? Interesting. I’ve seen this book somewhere,” he furrowed his brows.  
“Please return it,” you said, looking at his face.  
Seungyoon smiled and returned it to you. “Just because you asked nicely.”  
Seunghoon tapped his left foot in boredom. “Let’s go. The game is about to start.” He said to Seungyoon with annoyed look on his face. “And you’re coming with us.” He grabbed your shoulder. You froze and got dragged with Seunghoon.

As you walked you can feel eyes are looking at you because you walked with Seunghoon and Seungyoon, the two popular guys in school. You tried to look down and cover half of your face with your hair. You know it was wrong to escape the PE session and you are scared they will report you to the teachers, so you just go along with them.

Today’s game is football. Jinwoo, another guy in this popular crew is playing. He is the epitome of ultimate pretty boy. His look beats the look of the most popular girl in school (and they don’t get along well). He looks like the most delicate among all 4 of them, but I heard he plays sport roughly unlike the other 3. Oh yeah, there are 4 of them. There is one more. And he’s sitting in the auditorium bench waiting for his two friends.  
His name is Mino. He doesn’t participate in any sport, but everyone seems to know him. He’s known as the fighter of the school. There were rumors that when he was in first grade he had a fight with one of his seniors and he won. He’s very friendly to many senior girls but so many people are scared of him at the same time. 

“Sorry we’re late. Seunghoon took interest in someone on the way,” Seungyoon announced to Mino. Mino glanced at you while you sighed and still being all uncomfortable near them.   
“Since when is he interested in girls in our school?” Mino asked.  
“She tried to go somewhere. As the school representative, I can’t let a student break school rules,” he said, looking smug to Mino. “Sit with us.” Seunghoon added to you.  
You stutterred, “No, it’s fine. My friend is waiting for me.”  
“We’re in the first row. Your friend can see you, she will know you’re fine.” Seunghoon tapped your shoulder and then sat down. You stood there looking terrified, then without saying anything, Mino scooted over leaving a space beside him. You looked at him, but he didn’t look at you. You sat beside him anyway and you can feel all seniors’ eyes are piercing towards you.

Mino, who was beside you, was eating persimmon casually. He gestured one towards you, and you shook your head. Your hands are glued to your lap, gripping your book tightly.  
“What’s that?” He asked, looking at the book you tightly gripped. Pretty sure the cover is all crumbled now.  
“A book,” you answered.  
He scoffed, “I’m not that stupid. Show me.”  
Shaking, you removed your hand from the cover and handed the book to him. His eyes widened, and he had a slight smile on his face. “I finished this book,” he said.  
Your jaw dropped. “No way.”  
He looked at you confused. “Why so?”  
“Uh... nothing. How do you like it?” Unconsciously, you find yourself chatting with him.  
“One of my top 3 detective books actually,” he said as he popped another persimmon to his mouth.  
You looked at him with amazement, “You like reading detective books?”   
“Yeah,” he said, smirking at you. You stared at him and your eyes met. But it doesn’t feel scary or awkward.   
“What are you two doing?” Seunghoon cut your staring moment. “You really don’t like sport, eh, kid? Even in front of the field you still don’t look at the game.” Seunghoon went on with his complaints.  
“Sorry,” you mumbled to the ground. Mino smiled beside you and continued popping his persimmon.

You tried to focus on the game, but you really don’t like the game. You know who will win anyway. You’re looking around the field trying to find your friend, hoping she’s somewhere close to you; it gives you mental support knowing she’s around.  
“YEAHHHH JINWOO WOOOOOOO!!!!” Seungyoon screamed beside Mino. You startled and looked at the field. Jinwoo waved to your area, flashing his bright smile and punching the air with his fist. He just scored a goal. You smiled half mockingly before looking down again. Jinwoo plays really well, but it’s given compared to how bad the other players are.   
“Why don’t you like the game?” Mino asked. He seems to notice the unimpressed expression in your face.  
“Jinwoo is too good,” you replied.  
“What is wrong with that?” He asked.  
“It gives no excitement to others. Like when a crime is too perfect, and the clues are available easily, you know where it’s going. I don’t think you’d want to continue reading, right?”   
He chuckled, showing his perfect teeth. “In sport, if you practice well and you are talented, your hard work will be paid off by winning the game. This is not a crime. If others want to win, they have to work twice as hard to beat Jinwoo. As simple as that.” He stared at you again, raising his eyebrow.  
You can feel yourself fuming inside. The arrogance of these boys is real. Even though his words make sense, it is clear that they won’t let themselves get beaten by others.

The game ends with Jinwoo’s team winning 5-0. He came running to his crew’s area, looking bright and happy.  
“Congratulations!” Seunghoon patted his shoulder.  
“It’s interesting how you’re happy like you’re winning your first game,” Mino said to Jinwoo with a smile.  
“Every game is different, you know,” Jinwoo said, still with a huge grin in his face.  
You are sort of just standing there awkwardly while the boys gathered around Jinwoo. You took one step back, and you realized they didn’t notice you. You ran away.

You went to your class and found your friend waiting outside the classroom, worried.  
“Where were you?? I was waiting behind the auditorium, but you never came! And then I heard you were sitting with WINNER. What happened??” Jisun bombarded me with questions.  
Yes, those boys called themselves WINNER. Maybe that explains their arrogance in winning every competition, or maybe they named themselves that because they keep winning; I’m not sure which one comes first.  
“Ah… Seunghoon caught me when I was walking towards the back of the auditorium. I couldn’t escape from them.”  
“Whoa. They are really scary,” Jisun shivered.   
You shrugged it off. You don’t really want to talk about your experience being with WINNER. You were sure you were unlucky today and got picked by Seunghoon.

Today you walk home by yourself. Jisun told you that she can’t walk home with you today because she has to take on her mom’s duty to pick up her sister today. At the gate, you were stopped by a number of girls. You recognized them, they are the seniors from third grade.  
“Oi, kid,” one of them called you.  
“Me?” You asked her. You are not easily intimidated, but you have learned that it’s better to lay low on your first year of school.   
“Look at her being all brave like that after spending a day with WINNER,” one girl named Somi said, looking obviously irritated.   
Rayun, the prettiest of them, walked closer to you with a fake smile in her face. Rumor says she’s close with Mino and some people said they are dating or used to date. It is kind of hard to know about the boys’ personal life because they are always surrounded by girls, especially Mino is always friendly with all girls.  
“So, which one of the boys that you’re targeting?” Rayun asked, still with a smile in her face.  
“I’m not sure I understand,” you answered her.  
She took one step closer. “How far do you plan to go to get one of the WINNER boys? Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.”  
“I think you misunderstand,” you told her.  
Somi moved forward and grabbed your hair. “Didn’t you learn that you should study well in school instead of seducing seniors?”  
You held to your hair that she grabbed, “Let me go. You misunderstand.”  
“Answer me. Which one of the boys do you want? We can make a deal.” She said, still with a smile and clearly was unbothered with Somi grabbing your hair.  
You can feel tears of anger piling in the corner of your eyes. “I’m sorry…” You said, even though you know there’s nothing you should be sorry for.  
“You really are an idiot.” Seunghoon showed up. Somi let your hair go in an instant.   
“Hoon-ah…” They all smiled at him.  
“What are you saying sorry for? If someone grabs your hair, you grab their hair back. Why are our first years so stupid?” Seunghoon held his head in frustration.  
Rayun smiled at Seunghoon, “These first years are naïve. I just asked her question, I don’t know why she’s saying sorry.”  
“You’re no better,” Seunghoon said to her with no expression. “Follow me.” Seunghoon yelled at you.  
You stole a glance at those girls who clearly are irritated and even angrier with Seunghoon saving you from them, and you quickly followed Seunghoon before anyone can stop you. Seunghoon walked to the basketball court and before arriving there, he stopped and turned around to face you.  
“Are you an idiot?” He asked you.  
You grind your teeth. “No…” You answered.  
“Then why did you let those girls bully you?” He yelled at you.  
“They are the seniors, what can I do?” You replied, defensively.  
“I picked on you earlier today because I thought you’re a smart kid that can continue our legacy in this school. What is this school going to be when we graduate?” Seunghoon exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Don’t graduate then,” your words popped up before your brain can process it.  
Seunghoon glared at you. “Why? So I can keep saving you from bully?”  
“I can take care of myself,” you replied, clearly not convincing.  
Seunghoon rolled his eyes. “Yes, I can see that,” he said with disgusting tone. “Follow me.”

In the basketball court, the team was practicing so Seungyoon was in the court with them. On the bench, Mino and Jinwoo chatted happily.   
“Oi Song Mino!” Seunghoon yelled at Mino. Mino looked at our direction, squinting his eyes at the sight of you. “Your girlfriend bullied this kid. I saved her.”  
Mino scoffed and turned back to talk to Jinwoo.  
You were surprised. So, Rayun was really Mino’s girlfriend? You wanted to ask Seunghoon, but you are pretty sure Seunghoon will only reply with another mean comment. As you walked closer to Mino and Jinwoo, Mino asked, “Why did you bring her here then?”  
You were shocked at Mino’s question.  
“To piss them more, obviously,” Seunghoon said, gestured you to sit with them.  
“Are you okay?” Mino asked. You were startled; you didn’t think Mino will ask you. You thought he was upset because Seunghoon pick your side and not his girlfriend’s. You nodded.  
“I saved her. Of course she’s okay. Although she did get her hair grabbed,” Seunghoon explained in detail.  
“Rayun did that?” Mino asked.  
“No, no. One of her minions did. But she didn’t seem to mind,” Seunghoon answered.  
Mino looked away. On the other hand, Jinwoo took interest in you.   
“Who are you?” He asked.  
You wanted to laugh at his straight-forward question, but you didn’t. You’re afraid he’ll be insulted. “I’m a first-year student here,” you said introducing yourself.  
“Why are you sitting with us?” He asked again. Jinwoo seems to be the person that asks whatever is in his mind.  
“I—I also don’t know,” you replied.  
Seunghoon laughed at your answer. “You are really stupid.” You can’t count how many times Seunghoon has called you stupid over the span of one day you literally just meet with each other. You started to get irritated at his non-creative insult.  
“I don’t know what you want. Sitting with you will only bring more problems for me. Can I go now?” You asked him.  
“You’ll get caught by those girls again. Just stay put,” Seunghoon said, leaning at the bench casually. “I was thinking, we can train her to be our successor,” he added to Mino and Jinwoo.  
“What sport do you play?” Jinwoo asked right away.  
“I don’t really play sport…” you replied.  
“She’s useless,” Jinwoo turned away.  
Seunghoon pinched his nose bridge again, as if he’s too smart for this world and he’s tired dealing with all the nonsense around him. “Not about sport. You know, about taking over the school,” he explained. “This girl has potential.”  
“Why? How?” Jinwoo asked.  
“She tried to escape PE today. Seungyoon and I caught her,” Seunghoon smirked proudly.  
“Does she remind you of Minjung noona?” Mino asked.  
“Oi Song Mino. Shut up,” Seunghoon looked at him, annoyed.  
“Who?” You asked innocently.  
“Seunghoon’s girlfriend,” Jinwoo answered brightly.  
You gasped. You learn a lot of new things about these boys today.   
“But they haven’t met in more than a year,” Jinwoo continued to explain. Seunghoon closed his eyes, trying to ignore the talks around him. “She’s our senior here, but she graduated last year.”  
“Ooohh…” you sound amazed.  
“Keep it a secret. Not many people know about it,” Seunghoon said, still with his eyes closed. You smiled, surprised that you are being let in their little secret. Seunghoon opened his eyes and sat straight, “My point is, I want strong willed people to lead this school. I’ve seen so many either trying too hard or simply just follow along. You seem different.”  
“I’m not a popular kid,” you told him.  
“Popularity can be made,” Mino chimed in. “It’s the matter whether you want it or not.”  
“I—I’ll think about it,” you said.  
“You have 5 minutes to think,” Seunghoon said nonchalantly.   
You stared at him in horror. These boys just tell people whatever they want and expect others to obey them.   
“I don’t think 5 minutes is enough,” you said to him.  
“10 minutes then. I’m being generous,” Seunghoon replied back.  
“Do people always just obey what you say?” You asked them. It’s more of a curiosity, but it might sound a little defensive to them.  
“See. This is what I mean!” Seunghoon pointed at you while looking at both Mino and Jinwoo. Jinwoo looked at him confusedly, while Mino smirked at you.  
“She looks quiet, but she certainly is not weak!” Seunghoon said proudly. “You’re hired!”  
And you looked at him, looking lost.  
“From now on, you will be under our protection. Don’t walk around with your head down. Keep your chin up and you can use our names freely if someone bullies you.”  
Your mouth opened in shock. “You know there will be a lot of girls that will be unhappy with this. Rayun already thought that I seduced you all.”  
They all laughed.  
“Just say yes, then,” Jinwoo said.  
“How can I say that… I didn’t seduce any of you,” you looked at them, frowning your eyebrows.  
“They didn’t know that. Since they can say that, you can also say whatever you want,” Mino said.  
“I don’t want leaving high school with a reputation that I seduced 4 boys and become the leader of whatever you are making me to be,” you said firmly.  
Seunghoon scoffed. “We are not making you into anything bad. What, do you think we are bad people?”  
Well, their image for you certainly is not a good one.   
“You shouldn’t care so much of what people think of you,” Mino said with a serious tone. “What do you want to achieve in this school?”  
“Get good grades and graduate?” You said but raising your tone at the end as if you ask him.  
“You don’t even sound sure of what you want,” Seunghoon said with loud tone. “High school is more than just that. You should have fun, leave your mark here!”  
You don’t know why these boys are so persistent in choosing you, but you are convinced nevertheless.   
“Okay. What should I do then?” You gave in and asked them.  
They look pleased but not surprised. It must be a normal and regular thing for them to have people agreeing and obeying them all the time.   
“You have to sit with us during all recess. We have to let people know that you are part of us. That won’t stop them from bullying you, though,” Seunghoon chuckled.  
“I like it better when nobody pays attention to me,” you said to him as if you blame him that everyone notices you now. Which is not wrong, because Seunghoon was the one you bumped into.  
“You’ll get used to this,” Mino assured me.  
“Second, be more visible. Join an activity in school, be it sport or dance or whatever. People need to keep seeing your face,” Seunghoon added. “And third, show your true self to people. Don’t lay low like what you have been doing. I can see you are very brave and you shouldn’t let people walk over you the whole time.”  
“But not to us. You have to be nice to us,” Jinwoo added.  
You laughed. Your first genuine laugh of the day. These boys don’t seem that bad after all. They actually look out for you.   
“I understand,” you said to them. “So, do you choose who you are being mean to? What about Rayun and her friends? I don’t mean to disrespect Mino if I’m acting up with them.” You bit your lip as you asked.  
Seunghoon rubbed his nose with a funny expression on his face. “We’re not mean. Also, Mino dates many girls at the same time. You won’t be able to keep up with girls around him. Just be yourself, don’t worry about them.”  
“They think they date me,” Mino mumbled.  
“Of course they do,” Seunghoon rolled his eyes. “Nobody has enough time to spend time after class with a girl but you do. Different one every day. I’m surprised they are all okay with it. But it’s about time Rayun will kill all of them.”  
“Because Rayun is the official girlfriend?” You asked.  
“No, because she’s the scariest,” Jinwoo answered.  
Seunghoon laughed loudly but Mino shot him a look. Mino seems to actually like Rayun.  
“Just ignore them. They have nothing to do with us,” Mino told you. You nodded.  
“HA! I can’t wait to see you in action tomorrow,” Seunghoon said, ruffling your hair. You ducked to get away from Seunghoon’s hand, and then a doubt hit you. What if you’re just an experiment for these boys?  
“Can I go now?” You asked.  
“No. You have to be visible, remember? Stay here until Seungyoon is done with practice,” Seunghoon jumped out of the bench. “I’m going to get juice. That’s what I wanted to do before I need to save you.” He shook his head and left.

Jinwoo ran to the court and joined the team practice. You took out your book and was about to start reading, then Mino took it. You looked at him, confused.  
“There are plenty of time to do that at home,” he said.  
You pouted, unconsciously. “Is that what you do in your free time at home?” You asked him.  
“I do a lot of things,” he said. “I make music with Seungyoon.” He winked.  
“Really?” You sound pleasantly surprised. You know Seungyoon plays guitar, but you don’t know Mino is interested in music too.   
“Yeah. I know people don’t seem to think of me that way. But that’s okay,” he smiled with one side of his lips.  
“Is it true that you once fought a senior when you’re a freshman?” You asked.  
“Yes,” he laughed. “And that person ended up in hospital.”  
You closed your mouth with your hands in shock. “What did you do?”  
“He went to get a bandage because he’s a crybaby. It was nothing serious. But I’d like to keep the rumor this way,” Mino chuckled.  
You lowered down your hands and looked at him with a disappointed straight-faced expression.   
“What?” He asked, with a smile. “Do you really think I beat someone to dust?”  
“Probably. I don’t know you that well to guess that,” you replied him.  
“So. Have you decided which additional school activity you will take?” He asked, changing the topic.  
“Probably will run as president of school’s student body?” You said with that unsure tone again.  
“That’s a must. Other than that,” Mino insisted.  
“I have to do something other than that?” You asked the obvious question.  
“Of course! How do you think people will vote for you if you are not active before the voting period?”   
“Uh… then musical probably,” you said. You enjoy acting, not sure about the singing part. You think you sound okay, but you don’t know what people will think of your voice.  
“That works,” Mino shifted his eyes to the court. “So you enjoy singing then?”  
“Yes, you can say that. I have never really let people hear my singing though,” you said, shyly.  
“Then tomorrow come with me and Seungyoon. We can practice for your audition to join the musical team. I’m pretty sure this month is the last month to join them.”  
“I told you I never really let others hear my singing,” you repeated yourself to him.  
“Have more confidence. It can’t be that bad if you decided to join musical,” he winked again.  
You felt something flutter inside you. Mino is such a flirt once you know him—no wonder so many girls fall for him, and willing to be two-timed, or ten-timed in his case.   
“Alright. I have to go,” he said, swinging his backpack to his shoulder. “You wait here until Hoon is back. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He flashed a smile, walked to the court to say goodbye to Seungyoon and Jinwoo, and left. You felt a little disappointed that he left, and you are guessing he probably left to meet with one of his girls. Seungyoon took a break from practice and came to the bench, extending his hand.   
“I heard from Jinwoo that Seunghoon picked you as our successor. Congratulations! I look forward to see what you can do to this school,” he said with a smile.  
“I’m still not sure why Hoon picked her, but I guess we’ll have to see,” Jinwoo talked about you to Seungyoon, in front of you.  
“Well, I trust Hoon. So, what’s your first step?” Seungyoon asked.  
“I will join the musical team. Mino said earlier that I can come tomorrow to practice with you,” you said to Seungyoon.  
“He said that?” Seungyoon looked surprised. “Okay then. We’ll see you in recess anyway, so you can just go home with us after class.” He raised his eyebrows, teasing you.  
“Ah… yes,” because what else can you say.  
“Are you done?” Seunghoon yelled from afar, with juice boxes in his hand.  
“I’m just taking a break,” Seungyoon yelled back.  
“Mino left, eh?” Seunghoon said when he reached the bench. He handed you one juice box to your surprise. You took it and nodded.  
“Do you realize there are girls following you?” You asked Seunghoon.  
“Yeah…” he answered, clearly unbothered. “See, I’m different from Mino. Mino interacts with them. I don’t.”  
“I can sell this juice box to any of them and make fortune,” you lifted the juice he gave you.  
“I like the way you think,” Seunghoon put his straw in his juice box and drank it.

You are not surprised when you come to school the next morning, people are looking at you with weird look and whispering among them when you enter the school gate. As you’ve been told by WINNER, you didn’t look down and kept walking as if nothing happens. Somebody matched your walking pace and tapped your shoulder. You looked up and saw Seungyoon smiled to you.   
“Morning,” he said.  
“Good morning,” you replied to him. “Am I also supposed to enter the school together with any of you too?”  
Seungyoon laughed, “Not really. But if we meet, why not?”  
You suddenly felt like you are walking in a runway, everyone was watching you. You spotted Jisun standing in front of your classroom, looking at you in shock. You walked straight to her, while Seungyoon took a left to his class and he waved to you.  
“What was that??” That was Jisun’s first question to you.  
“What was what?” You asked her back.  
“Why are you walking with Seungyoon??” Jisun asked with her big eyes looking bigger than usual.  
“Uh… I’m kind of the part of the crew now?” You said to Jisun.  
“Wait. What? How did that happen?”   
You paused. You are not sure how far you should tell Jisun. “It’s a long story. And I kind of have to sit with them during all breaks.”  
“Was that a punishment?” Jisun asked.  
You giggled. Somehow, she reminds you of Jinwoo. “No. Well, maybe because they try to let other students know that I’m part of them. Rayun and the girls kind of bullied me yesterday.”  
“Oh my God. Are you okay?” Jisun held your shoulders and your arms.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” you laughed. “Seunghoon saved me, and things sort of happened from there.”  
“That’s amazing,” Jisun said, looking at you with adoration, but it quickly turned into a disappointed look in her face.  
“What’s wrong?” You asked her.  
“You can’t hang out with me anymore. You will be sitting with them and being seen with me will probably affect you and them.”  
“It’s only at school. We can still hangout after class, we can still do our stuffs. I will ask them if you can join us!” You said excitedly.  
“No!! Don’t do that,” Jisun looked scared. “I’m not as strong as you are. I don’t think I can stand being cornered by any of the senior girls. Especially Rayun’s gang.” She shivered.  
You felt bad, but there’s nothing you can do for now. The bell rang and both of you entered the classroom. 

As promised, on the first recess, you walked to the cafeteria, knowing very well that there’s a table that’s always occupied by WINNER. None of them were there yet and you are not sure if you can sit there or you should wait for them. You sort of stood few metres away from that table, looking around. Then someone circled his arm around your shoulder and drag you to walk with him. It was Mino.   
“Were you waiting for us?” He asked. “Just sit here. You’re part of us now.”  
Your heart almost fell when Mino hugged your shoulder. The other students didn’t look that surprised seeing Mino and you. They all probably think that you’re Mino’s new victim; either a bullying victim or dating victim. Either way, they know you’re just something that will pass by. So they only took a glance and went back to whatever they were doing. It was when the rest of WINNER members come and join your table, people started to pay more attention and were more obvious in staring.  
“What are you having for breakfast?” Seunghoon asked. “What do you usually have?” He asked, looking at you with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Just tea,” you replied. “I eat on the second break, usually.”  
“Good, good.” Seunghoon nodded. “The usual?” He asked the other 3.  
They all signaled a yes. Seunghoon walked to the counter and came back with 2 cups of iced Americano for Mino and Jinwoo, 1 cup of iced latte for Seungyoon, and 2 cups of iced tea for you and himself. As someone who seems to be the leader of the group that likes to order people around, Seunghoon took care of his crew very well. Seunghoon, Seungyoon, and Jinwoo chatted happily about the TV show they watched last night. Mino and you didn’t watch it, so you have different discussion about the detective book that you finally finished last night.

The 15 minutes break is quickly over. Mino handed you an apple—he seems to always have fruits with him. You exchanged smile with him and took the apple, then walked to the classroom. On your way, somebody hit your shoulder while walking past you. You almost dropped your apple, but you held to it tight. You shot a look to the girl that hit your shoulder and she looked at you back, looking pissed. She must’ve done it on purpose, you think. You shook your head and continued walking. When you reached the classroom, before the teacher came, some people came to your table and started talking to you. Your classmates were never mean to you, but you usually just ignore each other’s presence. It’s kind of a nice surprise that they came and talked to you, although you know why they did that. You made sure Jisun was also included in the conversation. She could use more friends now that you will be away from her most of the times. You put your apple in front of you. As you stared at the teacher, you smiled at your apple when you caught its sight. You probably won’t eat it at school. Somehow that apple became a badge, a stamp, that shows who back you up in school. 

When the second recess came, you brought that apple again walking to cafeteria. The people who were at the cafeteria knows where that apple came from and you’re now happy to show it off. As usual, you and other first grade students are dismissed earlier so WINNER wasn’t at their table again. You pulled a chair to sit, and someone else pulled a chair too and sit beside you. It’s Rayun. She looked at you with her pretty smile, but that smile never reaches her eyes.  
“Do you mind moving one seat away? This seat is taken,” she said.  
“I don’t think so,” you replied her.  
She was taken aback, and her smile dropped a little. “Move while I still ask nicely. I don’t think you want to make a scene in front of everyone here,” she threatened you.  
You put the apple in the table. “Let the owner of this table decide.”  
As you said that WINNER came.  
“What’s this?” Seunghoon looked at both Rayun and you seating in the table.  
“This seems like a regular table that everyone can sit now. So I feel like sitting here too,” Rayun replied.  
“It’s not though,” Seungyoon told her.  
Rayun turned to Mino, “How are you today? I haven’t seen you in a while. Let’s eat together today.”  
“You shouldn’t sit here,” Mino told her, but his tone was soft.  
“Where should I sit then?” She looked at Mino, with a pleading expression. You feel sick in your stomach seeing her acting.  
“Where you usually sit in the past 2 years!” Seunghoon yelled at her. People started staring at your table.  
Rayun’s face turned redder and tears filled her eyes.  
“Hoon, tone it down,” Mino warned him, then turned to Rayun. “I’ll see you after school today, OK?”  
She stood up and left. You sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do.  
Seunghoon dropped his body to the chair, exhaling loudly.  
“I’ll go get food,” Seungyoon said and walked to the counter.  
“I’ll help you,” you stood up and followed Seungyoon. You thought Seunghoon and Mino probably need some time to cool down or resolve.   
“How did she get to sit there?” Seungyoon asked you while you walked together to the counter.  
“She just sat down when I sat,” you told him. “You guys didn’t seem to like her.”  
“What’s there to like?” Seungyoon asked.  
“Well… I mean… Mino seems to like her. I thought you all would at least tolerate her,” you commented.  
“Yes, that’s us tolerating,” Seungyoon replied.  
You decided to stop talking about Rayun, because it seems to piss Seungyoon off too. “What do you usually have for breakfast?” You asked him.  
“Oh, we change it everyday. Today is fried rice day for us,” he smirked. “Do you want the same?”  
“Sure,” you said with a smile. 

When both of you are back in the table, the mood seems to have been better. You figured that probably happens pretty often anyway, so they know already how to resolve.  
“We must’ve scared you,” Mino said as you sat down.  
“No, no. I know you are all scary,” you said, without much thinking.  
Mino laughed and Seunghoon rolled his eyes. “You have to learn to be scary too then,” Seunghoon said as he feed himself a spoon of rice.  
“Uh…” you looked at him, not sure what to say.  
“Right. You’re too nice,” Jinwoo also commented.  
“Wait, is this about what just happened? Cause I stood my ground. I didn’t move when she asked me to,” you said proudly.  
“Good for you,” Seunghoon replied sarcastically. “But you should be able to kick her out.”  
Mino shook his head as he scooped a spoonful, disagreeing but didn’t say anything.   
“One step at a time,” Seungyoon encouraged you.  
“Seriously, what are you all trying to make me be?” You raised the question again.  
“Something useful,” Seunghoon answered.  
You held the urge to fight him back and just started eating your fried rice.  
“You’re coming with us after class, right?” Seungyoon reminded you.  
“For…? Oh. Practice, yes.” You almost forgot about it.  
“I will be late,” Mino said.  
“Yeah, we heard. You will be dating. Come on, this practice is scheduled. Plus, you’re the one inviting her,” Seungyoon complained to Mino.  
“It’s not a date,” Mino said, annoyed. “I will make it quick.”

Seungyoon and Mino rented a studio one block away from the school basketball court. You went there with all WINNER members, except Mino, who’s currently meeting his supposedly girlfriend. Seungyoon said, all of them enjoy the music making session although the active ones that are practicing are usually him and Mino only. Jinwoo already sang some notes when he entered the studio. Seungyoon picked his guitar and started practicing right away. Seunghoon was just messing with any musical instruments he can find.  
“You should warm up too,” Seungyoon said to you. “I can accompany you. What song do you want to do?”  
“I have 3 songs in mind. I want to get your opinion. What do you think would suit best for audition?” You asked them.  
“Definitely something that’s emotional,” Jinwoo responded.  
“Not necessarily,” Seunghoon said. “But whatever you like. Just make sure you do it well so you get the position in the team.”  
You rolled your eyes. Of course, that’s the only thing Seunghoon would care about. You decided to go with Disney musical songs; it’s familiar for everyone and it’s powerful. You were confused between ‘For the First Time in Forever’ and ‘Belle’, but you decided to go with ‘First Time in Forever’.  
Seungyoon accompanied you with his guitar and harmonization, and you were impressed that both of you sound really good together. Jinwoo and Seunghoon smiled at your performance, and they looked really amazed.  
“You don’t need practice!” Jinwoo said, his round eyes staring at you with amazement.  
“Ah… of course I do,” you said shyly.  
“Let’s wrap up,” Seunghoon said, he stood up and clapped once.  
“We are not waiting for Mino?” You asked.  
“No, we don’t need to. I’ll call him to let him know we’re done,” Seunghoon said, smiling.  
You looked at him, confused, but you shrugged it off. 

The audition day came and you’re fully prepared, even though you only practiced once with audience, but you practice by yourself at home as well. You were hoping Mino would ask you to practice with him, but he didn’t. This was the week after you became part of the WINNER crew and all students in school are familiar with you now. Jisun told you that you could get the position in the team very easily because WINNER backed you up, but you know there are a lot of people that despise you too; either because they despise WINNER or because they want to be you. It would really depend on your luck on who will be the judging panel for the audition.   
You walked in to the one of the bigger classroom at the back of the building that student clubs usually use for team meetings or audition like this. When you saw the judging panel, you scoffed and shook your head. Seunghoon and Mino, for unknown reason, sat on the judging panel with the musical team leader and director. They had the smug smile in their face and you whispered to yourself ‘These sons of bitches’. But your initial giddiness seeing Mino and Seunghoon in the panel was quickly swapped with worry. You thought if you get into the team, the students will definitely discredit it. They will think that you get in because Mino and Seunghoon were the judges. You wanted to ask them to go out, but you don’t know how to do it. Plus, you don’t think they will appreciate your attitude with the team leader and musical director being there.   
“You can start. What are you staring at?” Seunghoon distracted your thinking, as you stared into nothing.  
You glared at him, but you quickly gathered your emotion and started performing the song that he had watched before. You tried to not look at them, but you know part of being a performer is making contact with your audience. Seunghoon had a satisfied look in his face. Mino, who hasn’t watched you perform before, had a little smile on his face and looked pleasantly surprised. The leader looked satisfied as well and the director had probably seen so many talented people before, so he was just calmly watching your performance without much expression. All of them clapped when you’re done. You bowed and exited the room. Seungyoon was outside and he greeted you with a huge grin on his face.  
“Why didn’t you guys say anything?” You complained to him.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, still grinning.  
“You know what I’m talking about! What are Seunghoon and Mino doing there??” You asked him, a little too loud. Seungyoon shushed you and dragged you away from the classroom.  
“Well, the choreographer and the composer have to be in the audition,” Seungyoon said.  
“I’m sorry, who…?” You asked.  
“Those who auditioned you. They are the choreographer and the composer,” Seungyoon said.  
Your jaw dropped so hard and you gasped. “Seunghoon and Mino are part of the musical team???” You screamed in low restrained voice. You know Seunghoon is one of the school dancers, you just didn’t think that he participated in the musical team as well.  
Seungyoon laughed out loud for a good one minute. You stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do.  
“What? You think they just sit there for fun? You are talking to a member of musical team too,” Seungyoon said, still laughing.  
Your jaw dropped again, and you widened your eyes at him. “All of you are part of musical team?”  
“Well, we don’t really do performing. But we are all involved in the team,” he explained.  
“This is crazy,” you shook your head. “You literally own the school.”  
“Well,” Seungyoon shrugged, looking smug.  
“So, does this mean I pass the audition, or…?” You tried to be sneaky.  
Seungyoon looked at you, knocked your head, and walked away.  
“Where are you going? I’m joining you,” You did a little running to follow him.

Seungyoon, Jinwoo, and you waited for Seunghoon and Mino to finish their audition task at the studio. Seungyoon played guitar and Jinwoo sang along with the melody. You tried to do harmonization, but you are not good at it. Seungyoon was so good when he harmonized with you during your practice.  
“Your harmonization is weird,” Jinwoo said the obvious. “You are meant to be lead singer.”  
“Thanks…?” You are not sure if Jinwoo is mocking you or praising you.  
Not long after, Mino and Seunghoon returned to the studio. Seunghoon entered the studio clapping.  
“Why are you clapping?” Jinwoo asked him.  
“I had fun at audition today. There are few good dancers I saw,” he answered.  
“I didn’t really dance though?” You blurted out.  
“Who said I was talking about you?” Seunghoon replied. Even though you are closer with them now, the way Seunghoon speaks to you does not change at all. You rolled your eyes.  
“You did great today,” Mino complimented.  
“I didn’t know you are all part of the musical team,” you told him.  
“Why? Are you not going to audition had you known?” Mino asked.  
“Not like that. I don’t know. Maybe,” you answered.  
“Don’t worry about us. The director has more influence in the audition. So if you make it, it’s because you are good and the director approves,” Mino assured me.  
“And if you don’t make it, maybe it’s because of us,” Seunghoon winked.  
“Tell me why I auditioned again?” You asked them.  
“You wanted it,” Jinwoo answered you. He’s right, but that’s also because they told you to be more visible. You pouted, too lazy to fight back.  
“What are we doing here today?” You asked.


End file.
